1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a fishing lure construction and specifically with a lure intended for luring game fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the many unpredictable factors associated with the art of fishing, there remains an unending search for the most perfect lure for particular kinds of fish and also for a variety of lures to meet different fishing situations. Relevant to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,773 is recognized as having previously described a fishing lure with a flexible, worm-like body and arranged so that the leading end of the shank of the fishhook passes through the head portion of the worm. Recognition is also given to the fact that various types of guide vanes have been secured to various hook-lure configurations in prior art constructions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,177,281; 2,635,381; and 3,724,117 are cited as examples to broadly illustrate the state of the art in this regard.
Taking all of the prior art known to applicant into account, there has not been previously provided a fishing lure having a worm-like body with the shank of the fishhook mounted in the head portion of the worm and with a bendable vane having the opposite sides of the vane with different surface treatments and the leading end pointed specifically for luring game fish.